The present invention relates to a vehicle brake assembly and, more particularly, to a brake housing having a bearing block which closes an assembly opening and a method of assembly therefor.
Disc brake assemblies typically include a disc brake caliper that houses a piston for forcing a pair of friction elements or brake pads into engagement with a rotor. Heavy-duty vehicle brake assemblies commonly include multiple pistons that are actuated by a cam manipulated by a pneumatic actuator. The heavy-duty brake assemblies may be relatively complicated compared to passenger vehicle brake assemblies and may be specifically tailored to particular heavy vehicle applications.
Various assembly line sequence limitations may require later assembly of certain brake mechanism components within the housing. One assembly line sequence limitation may be the desire to manufacture each brake assembly in an identical manner and assemble unique components for specific vehicle applications at final assembly stages to minimize tracking each brake assembly through the entire assembly process.
Disadvantageously, a relatively large number of individual brake components may already be assembled by the time the brake assembly reaches the final assembly stages. Assembly limitations stemming from the previously assembled components may then have to be addressed by utilizing different and perhaps small or less convenient housing openings to assemble the remaining components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle brake assembly which allows unique component installation during the final assembly stages while maintaining component reliability.
The vehicle brake assembly according to the present invention provides a brake housing having an assembly opening formed through a rear face. The rear face is substantially opposite and parallel to a front face which faces toward a brake rotor.
A bearing block includes a lever receipt portion and a cover portion. A flange is defined by the lever receipt portion which extends from the outer perimeter of the cover portion. The cover portion fits within the assembly opening to close the assembly opening. An engagement surface supports the flange and the bearing block within a housing portion.
An assembly sequence of the present invention utilizes the assembly opening. The lever assembly is passed through the assembly opening and the bearing block is passed through the front opening in the front face. The component positions may then be exchanged within the hosing portion such that the cover portion of the bearing block is fitted into the assembly opening. Needle bearings are located upon the lever receipt portion of the bearing block to receive the lever assembly.
The present invention therefore provides a vehicle brake assembly which allows unique component installation during the final assembly stages while maintaining component reliability.